FV229: Fair Chance
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager gets pulled into a transwarp conduit and they are pulled back home, but the crew don't get the homecoming they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**View Disclaimers**

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager gets pulled into a transwarp conduit and they are pulled back home, but the crew don't get the homecoming they expected

**Guest Stars**  
The writers as themselves  
Jeremy Irons as Peter Taylor  
Jeff Hardy as Ashley  
Matt Hardy as Steve  
Clive Martin as Evil C  
Hannah Spearritt as Nichola Young  
Chloe Annet as Phoebe  
Tom Lenk as Scot Williams  
Nicolas Brendon as James Johnstone  
Johnny Shentall (that new Hear'say guy) as Commander Haxon

**Written By**  
Marill, Raichu & Vulpix

**Co-Written By**  
Firera & Charizard

**Written**  
6th to 10th March 2002

**Episode Based In**  
March 2378

_**Captains Log Stardate 76182.4: Voyager has reached the area where Seventh Lena was at when she sent us the message. So far we have found nothing.**_

**The Mess Hall:**  
The room was relatively quiet. Several crewmembers were just walking in, heading for Neelix's galley. The mini stage in the corner of the room was being set up for a Virus performance.

"When are we going to do the video?" Craig was asking his bandmates.

"Soon, be patient," Lena muttered as she set up microphones. She pushed a small strand of her now blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh great, look who's come in," Jessie groaned, eyeing the nearest door to the room. Her bandmates looked.

Lena looked at Jessie. "Who's the old guy?"

Jessie was about to reply, but James answered for her. "Crap, I thought he'd be gone by now."

"That's no way to speak about your father," Peter said.

"I thought he told you to stay away.." Jessie said.

"I know, I'm proud of him," Peter said.

Everyone stared, open mouthed, at him. "What did you say?" James asked slowly.

"The way you defended your family, that's the way I've always wanted you to be," Peter replied.

Lena eyed her two friends suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Hard to explain," Jessie replied.

"May I ask though, what are you lot doing on a stage?" Peter asked.

Lena pushed another strand of hair back. "Duh, we're a band and we're going to perform."

"My son's in another band," Peter muttered.

Lena, Faye, Craig, Naomi & Triah looked at James. "Another band?" they all said in unison.

"Ian and Danny dared us to do it. We were only a band for a little while," Jessie said.

"Why am I learning this now?" Craig asked. The rest of the band rolled their eyes.

"Erm, are we going to perform or what?" Lena asked.

All she got for a reply was 'yeah' or 'whatever' from the rest of the band.

Peter rolled his eyes, and he headed for a table. He watched as the band performed 'Chain Reaction'.

Tom walked in the room, and he sat down at Peter's table. "Hi, you don't mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," Peter muttered in response.

"The Captain wants to know if you're staying or leaving," Tom said.

Peter glanced at him briefly. "Staying, if I leave I'll have nothing. Here I have a family, even though they all hate me."

Tom tried to say something comforting, but he couldn't think of anything. Instead he just watched the band perform.

After three minutes the band finished their performance, and they got off the stage. The room was very busy, so there was hardly anywhere to sit. Faye eyed Peter's table.

"There's room on that table," she said.

"I'd rather sit on the floor," Jessie grumbled.

Lena, Craig, Triah, Faye and Naomi ignored her remark, and they sat down at Peter and Tom's table. Peter noticed Jessie and James standing as far away as they could. He sighed, and he headed out of the room. James and Jessie then sat down at the table.

"You two act like a bunch of kids," Lena muttered as she chewed on her hair. The rest of the band, and Tom, watched her.

"Yeah, and you don't?" James said.

"Exactly," Lena said with a strand of hair still in her mouth.

"You know, you've just dyed that. You shouldn't chew on it," Tom pointed out.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about it," Lena muttered.

"I'll tell you exactly. I can finally start calling you Barbie Girl, since you now have long blonde hair," Tom laughed. The rest of the band laughed with him.

"Hey, I never thought of that," Lena said angrily. She watched the others laugh at her, and she growled. "Knock it off! I only got it done cos my actress has just got it dyed blonde too," she pouted.

"Yeah, too bad Aqua split up before then. She could of sang Barbie Girl, and at least the blonde bimbo girl bit would of worked for a change," Tom said, and he burst out laughing again.

"Ok, whatever. I was just getting sick of my mum complaining about the unnatural hair colours I kept dyeing, so I dyed it a more natural colour. She wanted it auburn, like hers. Yeah, like that would ever happen," Lena said.

Everyone groaned, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Holy crap!" Jessie yelled, breaking the silence. Everyone at the table jumped a mile, and they stared at her.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I felt something really strange," Jessie replied. Nearly the entire table sighed.

"That's it?" Triah asked.

"What do you mean by that's it?" Jessie snapepd, glaring at Triah. She cowered at the glare.

"What did it feel like?" Tom asked.

"It felt like something was moving inside of me, and whatever it was must of hit me in the stomach or something," Jessie replied.

Tom laughed slightly. "I've never heard anyone describe it like that."

Everyone looked at him.

"Nothing to worry about, B'Elanna had it with Bryan and Duncan. The baby's probably just kicking," Tom said.

"Is that a good thing?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty normal," Tom replied.

"I think I'll goto Sickbay anyway, just in case," Jessie muttered and she stood up. She quickly left through the nearest door. James followed her, and so did Tom.

"You know that pregnancy is going to be a problem in a few months," Triah said.

"In what way?" Lena asked, without taking her eyes off the strand of hair she was chewing.

"Use your brain, Lena. She wont be able to perform when she's six months along, will she?" Triah replied.

"Oh right, I knew that," Lena muttered. She stood up, still with a strand of hair in her mouth. "I'll see you guys later." She walked out through the other door.

**Meanwhile:**  
James and Tom managed to catch up with Jessie, and they got a little ahead of her.

"You don't need to goto Sickbay, Jessie. There's nothing wrong," Tom said.

"Of course you'd say that," Jessie said.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Tom asked.

"Remember in the last episode, you screamed when you heard the news. You must know that something is wrong and you don't want me to find out," Jessie replied.

"Geez, can't you take a joke. Believe me, the kid is fine," Tom said.

Jessie groaned, and she held her hand out. "Fine, if you think this is no big deal, why don't you feel for yourself."

Tom looked nervously at James. He gave him a similar look himself. "Oh come on, you should be the last person to be nervous because of this," Tom said in annoyance. James just shrugged. Tom rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm telling you, it's nothing."

Jessie rolled her eyes too, and she grabbed Tom's hand. She guided his hand to her stomach. Tom blushed slightly in embarrassment. He managed to pull his hand away. "I told you, it's nothing. I was right."

Jessie shook her head, and she continued down the corridor. James and Tom walked faster to catch back up with her.

Jessie stopped suddenly, and she turned around to face the two guys. "Would you two stop following me, I'm only going to Sickbay."

"There's no point," Tom said.

"Actually Jess, I agree with him," James said.

"You're not taking his word for it, are you?" Jessie asked, and she turned back around.

Tom glanced at James, and he nodded his head. "Don't believe me, check for yourself," Tom said.

Jessie overheard, and she turned around. "Good idea." She held her hand out again. James took it, and she guided his hand to her stomach. After a few seconds, James jumped a little.

"That's definately familiar," James said.

Tom laughed, and he shook his head. "And you seem to know what a kick feels like, how?"

Jessie and James looked at each other, and they both visibly cringed. "Damn," they both said.

Tom shook his head again. "You only had Duncan a month, he was far too young to kick, unless you've been.."

"Ok, ok, it's true," Jessie muttered.

Tom's eyes widened, and he stared at her in shock. "I was only joking around with ya? When did this pregnancy happen?"

"Remember the ceremony thing almost six years ago," James said.

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything... oh my god!" Tom stuttered.

"Oh great, here come the insults," Jessie muttered.

"No, no, no, I'm not going to skit you for this," Tom said.

"Are you feeling ok?" James asked.

"Cheeky brd. I don't know why, but skitting you two doesn't seem fun anymore," Tom replied.

Jessie and James looked at each other nervously. Tom grew a nervous look on his face as well.

"Well erm, I'd better be off," Tom muttered, and he walked away as quickly as he could.

"Ok, that was scary," Jessie said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Lena finally got sick of chewing her hair, and she pushed the strand back where it was suppose to be. She turned the corner, and she bumped straight into someone.

"Ashley? Look where you're going," she angrily snapped.

"Why don't you look where you're going," Ashley muttered. He looked at Lena, and he blushed for some reason.

Lena narrowed her eyes, and she slapped Ashley across the face. "Stop staring at me!"

"I wasn't! I was looking behind you," Ashley protested.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll let you off this time."

Ashley rubbed his face. "Well erm, I.. have you seen Tani today at all?"

"Yeah I have actually, I'm sorta in a huff with her cos she insulted my hair colour," Lena replied.

"I know this is a silly question, but has she gotten over that Jimmy, or whatever his name is?" Ashley asked.

"It's James, and no she hasn't. Why do you ask?" Lena replied.

"That's good, cos I got an idea that wont fail," Ashley said.

"I'm listening," Lena said.

"Ooh a plan, let me hear it," Steve said as he came up behind his brother.

"Well erm, Lena mentioned once that Janeway suggested that Tani should get a boyfriend or something. You know, to take her mind off James. I think we should do some matchmaking," Ashley said.

Steve raised his eyebrow at his brother. "Nice plan," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm no good at matchmaking. You two should do it, let me know how it goes," Lena said, and she walked past the two brothers. Steve sniggered as he looked at his brother. He was watching Lena until she disappeared around the corner.

Ashley looked at his brother in annoyance. "What?"

"She chose the wrong hair colour, didn't she Ash? Blonde's always been your greatest weakness," Steve replied.

"I told you to stop calling me Ash. Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about," Ashley muttered.

Steve grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You like her, don't you."

"No, I don't!" Ashley yelled at his older brother.

"Yes you do, you should nickname yourself Ken," Steve said.

"What the hell for?" Ashley asked.

"You know, Barbie and Ken," Steve replied, and he started laughing.

"She's no Barbie. Her actress just sang a Barbie song, that's all," Ashley said.

"See, you're sticking up for her," Steve said.

"No I'm not!" Ashley yelled.

Steve laughed. "Ashley loves Lena, Ashley loves Lena," he chanted.

Ashley growled and he stormed off leaving his brother on his own.

**The Bridge:**  
The original Bridge crew were sitting or standing at their stations. Well, all except Tom. He was standing next to Harry's station.

"That's hard to believe. I'll ask them later," Harry muttered.

"I've been skitting them for nearly eight years, things like that grows boring after a while," Tom said.

"Yeah, but after learning something like that I would of thought you'd have something to say," Harry said.

"So what, I had a suspicion back then anyway, so I tried to sound more shocked than I was," Tom said.

"Yeah, that's nice Tom," Harry said.

"I don't know what happened Harry. I felt like I was going to insult them about the whole baby kicking thing, but that idea just seemed pointless after I felt the kick for myself. It wasn't worth insulting I guess," Tom said.

Harry stared at him with a shocked expression on his face. He turned back to his station.

"What was that look for?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," Harry muttered in response.

Claire and Emma stepped out of the turbolift and they headed over to the Science station. Evil C followed them out. He went over to the Engineering station.

"Well Harry, since I'm going off insulting Jessie and James, I'll go for someone fresh," Tom said with a mischievous look on his face.

"No, Tom. Chain-saw maniacs shouldn't be messed with," Harry said.

Tom pouted. "What about Claire then?"

"Still at risk, her fan could do the chain-saw thing then too," Harry replied.

"Crap, I think I'll take the risk," Tom said. Harry shook his head and he tried to ignore Tom.

Tom looked at Evil C, then at Emma and Claire, like if he was deciding. He then went over to Evil C. "Hey, where did you come from?"

"What?" Evil C said questioningly.

"You disappeared for a couple of episodes, where did you go?" Tom asked.

"I dunno, quite a lot of characters disappeared for a few episodes as well," Evil C replied.

"The writers, they're useless aren't they?" Tom asked.

Marill and Raichu, who were writing this scene, appeared.

"Who asked for your opinion, London?" Raichu asked angrily.

"Paris," Tom muttered.

"I know, dunce head," Raichu groaned.

"For calling us useless, lets do those small scenes that Vulpix suggested," Marill said.

"Yeah, good idea," Raichu said. They both laughed evilly, and they disappeared.

"Uhoh, what have they got planned for me," Tom muttered.

Everyone shrugged.

Harry headed over to the Science station, where Claire and Emma were. He didn't notice that Evil C was watching them.

"Hi Emma," Harry said.

"Oh, hi Harry," Emma said.

"Erm, I was just wondering.. erm well.." Harry stuttered.

In: "Torres to Kim, I need your help in Engineering."

"Er, on my way," Harry said. He cursed under his breath, and he headed for the turbolift.

"My, he has it bad," Claire muttered.

"What?" Emma said questioningly.

Claire groaned, "nothing."

**Engineering:**  
Harry took the lift up to the second level. He walked over to B'Elanna.

"Hi, what do you need help with?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," B'Elanna replied.

"Oh, what about?" Harry asked.

B'Elanna placed her hand on the banister. "I need to tell Tom something, but for some reason I don't have the nerve."

"That's odd. What do you want to tell him?" Harry asked.

"I haven't seen Doctor Jones yet, but I think I might be expecting our second child," B'Elanna replied.

"So why can't you tell him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I don't know for certain. I don't want to get his hopes up. Maybe I should see Ryan as soon as possible," B'Elanna replied.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea," Harry said. The two of them heard the lift coming back up.

"Hi Emma," B'Elanna said. Harry turned around, and he saw Emma coming upto the two of them.

"Hey," Emma said cheerfully.

"What's up?" B'Elanna asked.

"Well Harry was going to talk to me about something on the Bridge, so I figured.." Emma replied.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't of interrupted. See you two later," B'Elanna said, and she headed to another console.

"Well?" Emma said questioningly.

"Well, erm I was just wondering if you'd, er, like to goto the Holodeck tonight," Harry said, he blushed crimson red.

Emma grinned. "Yeah ok, sounds fun."

For a reason they couldn't figure out, the two of them were getting closer and closer to each other. They were just an inch away when they felt something come up between them. They backed off when they saw what it was.

"Wobbuffffffeeeeeet!" Wobbuffet yelled.

Emma and Harry looked down at it, it then waddled off. They both looked back up at each other. "Eeew!" they both moaned. Both of them got away from each other as quickly as possible. What they didn't realise was that B'Elanna had witnessed the whole thing.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay went into the Ready Room, for unknown reasons. Tuvok was working at his station, as usual. Harry was blushing like crazy at his station. Emma kept looking at him, from the Science station, everytime she did so she shuddered. Tom was at the helm, deep in thought. Evil C and Claire were actually talking to each other.

Lena, James and Jessie came onto the Bridge. Tom looked and he quickly turned back to his station.

"Yeah, that's what I heard off B'Elanna," Lena was saying.

"God, it must be true. She doesn't make up stuff like that," Jessie said.

The three went over to the Engineering station.

"What the hell!" Evil C yelled. Everyone stared at him oddly. "What is this thing?" Everyone noticed Wobbuffet was watching him and Claire, like if it was waiting for something.

"That's Wobbuffet," Claire replied.

"Wobba," Wobbuffet said and it did a salute.

"Er ok," Evil C muttered. He and Claire got back to their conversation. Wobbuffet watched with interest, but it quickly lost interest and it waddled towards the Ready Room.

"That thing is strange," James said.

"Yeah, a little too strange," Lena said.

**The Ready Room:**  
Ok, I'll set the scene for you. Kathryn and Chakotay were giving the J/Cers something to be happy about. Yep, they were erm, cough, making out. Damn this Cherry Coke.

Wobbuffet had somehow got into the Ready Room without anyone seeing inside when the door opened. It did a salute and it yelled at the top of it's voice. "Wobbuffeeet!"

Kathryn and Chakotay jumped a mile, and they nearly crapped themselves. They looked at Wobbuffet who was watching them.

"What the... what are you doing in here?" Chakotay asked angrily.

"And what were we doing?" Kathryn asked in disgust.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet yelled.

"That's it, I'm scarred for this episode," Kathryn muttered.

"I thought we were seeing each other," Chakotay moaned.

"We are, but that making out line the writers wrote made it seem more er, disgusting than it already was," Kathryn said.

"Oh, right... what the hell are you still doing here!" Chakotay yelled at Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet waddled out of the room. Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged odd glances.

**Back on the Bridge;**  
"Commander, I'm detecting something odd," Tom said. He looked around and he saw Wobbuffet watching him. He tried to ignore it.

"I'm detecting it too, it's an annoying Pokémon," Claire said.

"Wobba?" Wobbuffet said.

"No, it's not that," Tom said.

"I'm getting it too... uhoh," Harry muttered.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked.

"It's a Borg transwarp conduit... and it isn't a Borg ship coming towards us," Harry replied.

"Can you tell who's using the transwarp conduit, Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked.

Harry worked at his station.

"Commander," Tom said. Everyone looked up at the viewscreen. They saw a conduit opening, and a pyramid shaped ship flying out of it.

"Red Alert," Tuvok commanded. The lights died down, the siren started, and the red lights started flashing.

"That's strange, why would they use a Borg transwarp conduit?" Tom muttered.

Kathryn and Chakotay stepped out of the Ready Room, ignoring the odd glance off Wobbuffet. They sat down in their chairs.

"Report," Kathryn commanded.

"A Tolg ship has just come out of a transwarp conduit, Captain," Tuvok replied.

"We're being hailed," Harry said.

"On screen," Chakotay said.

The viewscreen activated, showing the interior of the Tolg ship. "We are the Tolg. You will be zombified, resistance is useless." The viewscreen switched off.

"Well that was original," Tom muttered.

"They're charging weapons," Tuvok said.

"Full power to shields, ready weapons," Kathryn commanded.

"Aye," Tuvok responded.

The ship shook as the Tolg fired their first shot at the ship.

"Fire back with all we got," Chakotay ordered.

"Yes sir," Tuvok replied.

"Captain, I have an idea," Tom said.

"Lets hear it," Kathryn said as the ship shook.

"The conduit the Tolg arrived in, it's still open. We can go through it to escape," Tom said.

"That Tolg ship will just follow us, Tom. Besides we don't know where it leads," Chakotay pointed out.

The Engineering console exploded. James, Jessie and Lena got hit by the blast, and they were thrown backwards. Tom and Chakotay rushed over to them. Tom checked their pulse's. He looked up at Chakotay.

"James and Jessie will live, but..." Tom stuttered. Kathryn stood up as another blast rocked the ship.

"Lena?" Kathryn said quietly.

Tom shook his head, and he looked away.

Chakotay stood up angrily, and he turned to Kathryn. She was physically shaken up.

"Mr Tuvok, prepare the tri-cobalt devices," Kathryn ordered.

"But Captain..." Tuvok said.

Kathryn and Chakotay glared icily at Tuvok.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok replied.

"Beam them to Sickbay," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Harry responded. The ship shook again.

"Tri-cobalt devices ready, Captain," Tuvok said.

Kathryn glared at the ship on the viewscreen. She narrowed her eyes, and she gave the order, "fire!"

Everyone watched as the weapons hit the hull of the Tolg ship, there were a couple of explosions, and the ship was blown in half. A shockwave erupted from the blast.

"Captain, we have to get out of here," Tom said.

"Set a course for the conduit, Lieutenant," Kathryn commanded. Everyone stared at her in shock. "Do it!"

"Aye Captain," Tom said.

Voyager flew into the conduit, but pieces of the Tolg ship followed them in.

"Captain, several pieces of the Tolg ship have been pulled into the conduit," Tuvok said.

"Increase speed," Kathryn ordered. Tom nodded in response.

"Captain, we'll reach the end of the conduit in ten seconds," Tom said.

"Is that all?" Harry commented.

Everyone ignored him. Ten seconds passed quickly, and Voyager flew out of the conduit.

"What's our position?" Kathryn asked.

Harry worked at his station. He stared at it in shock, and he looked up at Kathryn. "I don't believe it Captain, but according to our sensors, we're only one hour away from Pluto," Harry replied.

Everyone stared at him, open mouthed.

"Are you sure, double check?" Chakotay asked.

Harry nodded, and he worked at his station. He shook his head, "the same. We're home."

Kathryn looked saddened. "But at what cost."

**_Captains Log Supplemental: After an attack from the Tolg, we have arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant. Several pieces of the Tolg ship has been brought with us, and there's still what you call lifeforms on them. We've sent a message to Earth but so far we haven't got a response._**

**Sickbay:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay were standing around Lena's biobed. Doctor Jones and Tom were trying to revive her, with no such luck.

Doctor Jones shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Kathryn tried to stop herself from breaking down in tears, but it didn't work. Chakotay tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help. They both hugged each other.

"This isn't right, Doc, she is a main character," Tom said.

"You can't expect everyone to stick around in a Season finale, Tom, you know how it goes," Doctor Jones muttered. He sighed, and he went to treat his other patients.

In: "Bridge to Janeway."

Kathryn quickly pulled away from Chakotay, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. She tapped her commbadge. "What is it?"

In: "Captain, the remains of the Tolg ship, something strange is happening to it."

"Strange, what do you mean?" Chakotay asked.

In: "It's hard to explain, you should see for yourself."

"We're on our way," Kathryn muttered. She and Chakotay left Sickbay.

**The Bridge:**  
"This is odd, we're being hailed again," Harry said.

"Put it on screen," Tuvok ordered.

The viewscreen activated, this time it showed a damaged corridor. They saw hurt drones in the background. A female drone, who looked about seventeen appeared on the screen.

"I don't get this," Tom said.

"I am Commander Tuvok of the Federation Starship Voyager," Tuvok said.

"Nine of Twelve, secondary processor of Unimatrix 08, but my real name is Nichola. We require your assistance," the female drone said.

"Why should we give you assistance?" Kathryn asked angrily as she and Chakotay stepped onto the Bridge.

"Our battle severed our link with the Tolg Collective," Nichola replied.

"And?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"We don't want to go back to the Collective, we need someone to help us get back to where we came from," Nichola replied.

**The Conference Room:**  
All of the main cast, excluding Lena, Jessie, James, and Duncan, were at the table. Also there was Evil C and Nichola.

"As you may know, the Tolg Collective was created in the Seventh Dimension before the Boss took over it. In recent years half of the collective has been in other Fifth Dimensions, trying to find one that was free of Seventh Dimension species. We thought that your Dimension was free of them," Nichola said.

"We have been for a couple of months, the only bother we've had is from one Seventh Voyager crewmember, and the Boss," Tom said.

"So the Tolg decided to take half refuge in this dimension. However, less than two months ago our space was invaded by Seventh Dimension Federation ships. When the collective detected your ship in the Delta Quadrant, they thought it was a Seventh Dimension ship," Nichola said.

"That's why you attacked us," Kathryn said.

"That's right. The Tolg are in danger of being wiped out by the Seventh Dimension. Every day there seems to be even more of them," Nichola said.

"But Damien hasn't really been upto that much bother upto now, why start attacking the Tolg?" Harry asked.

"This is the reason why all the disconnected want taking to their home planets as soon as possible. We'll all be killed if we stay on the Tolg ship," Nichola said.

"We're not a taxi service. We're not going around the whole galaxy to take you guys home," Kathryn said.

"It's ok, all the drones on our ship were zombified on Mercury," Nichola said.

"Mercury, no one can live there," Tom said.

"I forgot to mention, the Mercury I speak of is in the Liger's home dimension," Nichola said.

"Yeah, the Mercury there is an M-Class planet," Lilly added.

"Can I ask how?" Kathryn asked.

"Just some bizarre idea of Marill's," Lilly replied.

"That explains everything," Chakotay muttered.

"We know that your Voyager has connections with the Ligers. You can ask them to send us home," Nichola said.

"After what happened do you really think we're going to help you?" Kathryn said.

"We can pay you back," Nichola said.

"How?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm sure our attack caused a few casualties on your ship, we could help treat any wounded. The Tolg have excellent medical expertise," Nichola replied.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other, and they looked back at Nichola.

"Can you revive people?" Kathryn asked.

"The Tolg are based on death and stuff, do you really think they'll be able to help revive Lena," Tom said.

"Actually, the Tolg have a technique to revive the dead, just in case the species they're zombifying is incompatible when the victims can't be zombified when they're already dead," Nichola said.

"Forget I said anything," Tom muttered.

"So will you revive a member of my crew?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, in exchange for our safe passage home," Nichola replied.

Kathryn and Chakotay glanced at each other and they smiled.

"Captain, this is illogical. They caused the death of Lena, in a way they're not paying us anything," Tuvok said.

"If it helps Lena, I'm all in for it," Kathryn said.

**50 minutes later, The Bridge:**  
"Hey, Tom, what are you going to do when we get home?" Harry asked excitedly.

Tom shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

"The first thing I'm going go do is see my parents," Harry said.

"Aaw, are you mummy and daddy's boy?" Claire teased.

"Actually, yes," Harry replied.

"I wasn't expecting that," Claire muttered.

"Hey guys, we'll be seeing Pluto in ten minutes. I think it's time to celebrate," Tom said, and he pulled out a bottle of vodka. He started drinking it, while everyone watched with nervous expressions on their faces.

"I think someone else should take the helm," Harry said slowly. Tom agreed by drunkenly falling onto the floor.

Evil C sat down at the helm, everyone looked at the person nearest to them nervously. "What? I'm probably better than you lot," Evil C said.

"Oh well, we're just going to Earth, nothing much will happen anyway," Harry said.

"Yeah, right on Harry! I think I'll goto Sickbay," Tom said in a slurry voice, he headed into the turbolift.

"That guy ain't right," Claire muttered.

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones was with Nichola, treating Lena. Lee was talking to Jessie and James.

"You guys were lucky, Lena got it right in the face," Lee said.

"That's nice, will she be ok?" James asked.

"I don't know, that Tolg girl was saying nothing but technobabble so I don't know what she's doing," Lee replied.

"I think I'll stay here," James said.

"Great, that means I have to be the one to pick up Duncan from Danny's," Jessie muttered.

"I'm not staying because of that," James said.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Jessie said, and she walked out.

She was only a metre away from Sickbay when she bumped into a drunken Tom.

"Hey Jessie," Tom said in a slurry voice.

"Er, hey Tom," Jessie said nervously.

"You know we're not far from home, wanna celebrate?" Tom asked.

"Erm, not now. Lena's not back yet," Jessie muttered in response.

"Oh yeah, Lena. How's that going?" Tom asked, and he nearly collapsed again.

"To be honest, I don't know," Jessie replied.

"Aaaw, you're worried about her aren't ya?" Tom asked and he developed a stupid drunken grin on his face.

"Erm, I guess so," Jessie muttered.

"Want a hug?" Tom asked and he stretched his arms out.

"No, not really," Jessie replied, and she started backing off.

"Ok, no hug? Are you sure?" Tom asked, and he pouted.

"Very sure," Jessie replied, and she backed into the wall by accident.

A drunken Tom stepped closer to Jessie, so there was no escape for her. It looked like he was going to kiss her when something came up in between them

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet yelled.

"Stupid blob!" A drunken Tom yelled.

"Tom Paris!" a familiar voice yelled from down the corridor.

"Tom!" another familiar voice yelled.

Tom looked around, he saw B'Elanna storming upto him, and James glaring at him from the doorway.

"Crap, I think I'll go into hiding," Tom muttered.

Jessie patted Wobbuffet on the head. "Thanks," she said. It suddenly grabbed a hold of her in a tight hug. James walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jessie replied.

B'Elanna finally got to the others. She slapped Tom in the face, hard. "What do you think you're doing with her! Answer me!" she yelled.

Tom looked drunkenly scared. "I'm sorry B'Elanna," he muttered.

"Sorry? That's not what I was expecting. I want you to answer my question, right this instant!" B'Elanna screamed.

"Er.. it might of had something to do with the vodka I had," Tom muttered.

"That's no excuse! I thought you loved me, obviously I was wrong!" B'Elanna yelled, and she stormed off. Tom tried to follow her.

"B'Elanna, wait!" he yelled. B'Elanna didn't answer him.

"Ok, if you're not going to tell her, are you going to tell us?" James asked.

"Wobbuffeeet!" Wobbuffet yelled angrily.

"I told you, it must of been the vodka," Tom replied.

"Is this why you were being nice to us earlier?" James asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, you were nice to her eight years ago when you had that first crush on Jessie," James replied.

"I don't think so, somehow. I love B'Elanna," Tom said.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Jessie said.

"Oh, go and get fd," Tom said. He turned around to storm off, but somebody grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something," James said.

"Oh, what?" Tom asked. As usual, he was knocked unconscious. James, Jessie and Wobbuffet went back into Sickbay.

**The Bridge:**  
"Ok, lets put Pluto on screen," Harry said excitedly. Everyone groaned in response. The viewscreen was activated to show the freezing planet known as Pluto.

The ship shook violently, and everyone had to grab onto their stations to avoid falling over. The Red Alert siren went off, and the red lights started flashing.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"Weapons fire.. Federation weapons fire," Harry muttered in response.

"Locate the source and put it on screen," Tuvok commanded.

Harry nodded, and he worked at his console. The viewscreen changed to show a very familiar looking ship.

"According to the sensors, it's registry is NCC-1701-E. It's the Enterprise," Harry said.

"That weapons fire had to be an accident," Claire commented.

"I don't think so," Evil C muttered. Everyone looked at the viewscreen again. The Enterprise was now firing four blue torpedoes. The ship shook violently again, and the Engineering console blew up.. again.

"That thing's not having a good day," Claire muttered.

"They're hailing," Harry said.

"On screen," Tuvok commanded.

The viewscreen changed to show the Enterprise bridge, but everyone was shocked when they saw who was on it.

"Hi, remember me?" Phoebe said evilly. She started laughing, and the rest of the crew laughed with her. Their Chakotay stopped.

"I don't get it," he said. Phoebe smacked him on the head.

"How's this possible, you lot were killed?" Harry asked.

"The originals were. We're all from lots of different Voyagers, but we were given the original's memories and personalities," Phoebe replied.

"That's just great," Harry muttered.

"How did you get a hold of that vessel?" Tuvok asked.

"That's not what you should be worried about at the moment. All you should know about this vessel is.. that's it going to kick your sorry butts. Good day," Phoebe replied. The viewscreen switched back to show the ship.

The Enterprise continued firing torpedoes.

"Returning fire," Tuvok said.

Voyager fired several torpedoes at the Enterprise, the shields fluctuated, and the torpedoes bounced back towards Voyager. All of the torpedoes hit the shields, and the shields disappeared.

"What happened?" Evil C asked loudly as smoke filled the Bridge.

"I don't know, their shields seemed to reflect our torpedoes!" Harry yelled over the noise.

Kathryn and Chakotay rushed onto the Bridge.

"What is going on?" Kathryn asked loudly.

"We're being attacked by the Enterprise, Captain. Seventh Voyager crewmembers have taken over it," Tuvok replied.

The ship shook violently, and the Tactical station exploded. Tuvok fell to the ground with severe burn wounds on his face and neck. Kathryn knelt down and checked his pulse. She started shaking, and she stood back up.

"Beam him to Sickbay, now!" she yelled. Harry swallowed hard and did what he was told.

"Captain, the Tolg. The Enterprise has just destroyed them," Claire said.

"Who bloody cares about them, Claire. Lets just concentrate on saving ourselves," Kathryn said angrily.

"If we keep going like this, we'll be destroyed," Harry said as another hit destroyed half of the helm. Evil C didn't get hit by the explosion.

"Good thing I have an idea," Chakotay said as he made his way down to the helm. "Erm, whatever your name is.. take us down to Pluto," Chakotay said.

Everyone stared at Chakotay like he was crazy. "Why on earth would we want to land there?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"We could make it look like we're crash landing on the planet. They may think we've been destroyed, and leave us alone," Chakotay replied.

"With this much damage, we might not have to pretend," Harry pointed out.

"Do it," Kathryn commanded.

"Captain, I'm detecting transporter activity on all decks!" Harry yelled out. Just as he said that Chakotay dematerilised.

In: "Sickbay to Janeway. Captain, Ensign Stuart and Crewman Rex have just disappeared."

Kathryn turned to Harry. "Harry, who else has gone?"

Harry worked at his station. "Captain, all of the Marquis crew are gone. Also Duncan, Kiara and Naomi have been taken too."

"What would they want with the Marquis crewmembers?" Kathryn asked herself.

"Ten seconds till we land," Evil C said to get everyone's attention.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to all hands, we will be landing soon. But because of all the damage we've sustained, it may be a rough landing."

"You forgot to mention who the pilot was," Harry said. Evil C was about to say something but the ship rocked violently as it landed on the ice.

"If it was Chakotay, I would of warned the crew," Kathryn muttered as she held onto the railing.

"Wow, I didn't know the ship could ice skate!" Claire yelled.

Evil C briefly glanced at her. "This thing doesn't have any breaks, damn this ice."

Kathryn rushed back over to the helm, and she tapped in some commands. The ship finally stopped. "Remember, this ship has landing struts, and that's where the brake button is," she said.

"Fair enough," Evil C muttered. Kathryn walked away, but she didn't notice Evil C pulling a horrible face at her.

"Captain, the Enterprise has gone," Harry said.

"But they have the Marquis crewmembers," Claire said.

"I already know that!" Kathryn yelled. Claire cowered.

"We can't stay here for long, the ship could turn into an ice cube and we'll never get it off the ground," Harry said.

"Begin repairs," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," Harry said.

**The Enterprise, one of the Brigs:**  
The Brig was rather large, it was large enough to fit the entire Marquis crew in.

Phoebe and Seventh Chakotay walked in, and they stood in front of the forcefield.

"Well well, our plan worked after all," Phoebe smirked.

"Makes a change, you usually screw them up," Seventh Chakotay said. Phoebe smacked him.

"Why have you.." Chakotay asked.

"That doesn't matter, you will be taken to Mercury in the Liger's dimension as prisoners of the Seventh Dimension," Phoebe replied.

"The planet's actually quite nice, hot but nice. Too bad night time has to come," Seventh Chakotay said.

"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked.

"Well the device that hides Mercury from people like us is malfunctioning. It keeps blocking out the sun during the day, it gets rather cold so I'm told," Chakotay replied.

"I don't get it," Lisa said.

"You will," Phoebe said. She and Seventh Chakotay left the room laughing evilly.

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
Doctor Jones, Nichola, and Lena came out of the turbolift. Kathryn came upto them.

"Lena, I'm glad to see you're ok," Kathryn said.

Lena just smiled at her. Kathryn turned to Nichola.

"What about Tuvok, can you revive him too?" Kathryn asked.

"No, Captain," Nichola replied.

"Why not?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"I only had enough Tolg nanoprobes to revive Lena, I need another drone to revive him, but somebody told me that the Tolg ship has been totally destroyed," Nichola replied.

Kathryn covered her face with her left hand. "This is not happening. Seventh Voyager, or Enterprise, is going to pay."

"Captain!" Harry yelled to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked his way. "Four Liger ships have just came out of the conduit. Three are the Lillyia ships."

"Try and send out a distress call to them, they may pick it up," Kathryn commanded.

Harry nodded and he worked at his station furiously. He smiled. "They must of detected us, they jumped to high warp to get here."

Lena went over to what was left of Tactical, and she pushed away some of the rubble. "That was quick," she said.

"Their ships can go at warp 9.9, Lena," Kathryn said.

"They're hailing," Harry said.

"Good, open a channel," Kathryn said.

The viewscreen changed to show the Lillyia Z5's Bridge. Scot, James 2, and Carly were there.

"It's good to see you again," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to meet again like this. The Z6 and Z7 will pull your ship back into orbit," Scot said.

"Z7?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Our new addition to the fleet, we'll speak to you once you're up here," Scot said. The viewscreen switched itself off.

"That explains the fourth ship," Harry muttered.

**Ten minutes later, the Conference Room:**  
All that was left of the main cast, and the Lillyia crew were at the table.

"It happened about a month and a half ago, Federation ships kept coming into our dimension and attacking us. It didn't take us long to realise that it was the Seventh Dimension's dirty work," Scot was saying.

"They have this new weapon that allows them to seriously damage any ship they're up against, and they replace the crew. Rumour has it that the original crew get deposited on our Mercury," James 2 said.

"Your Mercury, surely you would know if prisoners are being sent there," a sober Tom said.

"Mercury was taken over by the Seventh Dimension only days after the attacks began, the planet is heavily guarded," Scot said.

"What would they want with our Marquis crewmembers, and three of our children?" Kathryn asked.

"They probably think Marquis crewmembers would be useful for battle, they might brainwash them. The kids will probably be used as slaves," Scot replied.

"We've got to rescue them," Lena said.

"But how? With that weapon of theirs we have no way of getting to Mercury," James 2 said.

"We know what their weapon is, all we need to do is find it's weakness," Kathryn said.

"Our Fleet hasn't really come up against the weapon, what does it do?" Scot asked.

"Basically if a ship fires weapons at it, they just bounce back at them, twice the power," Harry said as he read from a PADD.

"If their own shields a weapon, there could be a way to defeat them," Scot said.

**Sickbay:**  
Lena and Steve were for some odd reason in Sickbay, talking.

"What were we talking about again?" Lena asked.

"Tani, and that matchmaking thing," Steve replied.

"Oh yeah," Lena muttered.

"I don't see why we have to do it," Steve said.

"Well I think James is way out of her reaches now, the earlier she goes off him the better," Lena said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Steve muttered.

"So, who do you think we should try to hook her up with then?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, I don't really care," Steve replied.

"Er, I thought you were interested in this matchmaking thing," Lena said.

"I am, but.." Steve muttered.

Lena grinned. "Oh I get it, this all makes sense now."

"What?" Steve said questioningly.

"All the times you tried to speak to Tani, you always seemed shy around her. Now I get why," Lena said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve said.

"You like her, don't you," Lena teased.

"No, I don't!" Steve snapped.

"Oh come on Steve, this is perfect. Why don't you talk to her," Lena said.

"Because I can't," Steve muttered.

"Cos you like her," Lena teased.

"No I don't!" Steve snapped again.

"Oh come on, this will help Tani as well," Lena moaned.

"How's that?" Steve asked. He looked at Lena, she had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh no, you're not going to do that matchmaking crap with me and Tani are you?"

"Of course not. I told you, I'm crap at matchmaking," Lena replied.

"I don't trust you," Steve said.

"Good, not many people do," Lena said. She stood up and she headed towards the door. "See you later, Stevee." She then walked out.

**Meanwhile, Deck Three:**  
Evil C was wandering around the corner, looking for something to cure his boredom. He heard somebody walking behind him, and he quickly glanced to see who it was. It was Claire.

"Hey, wait for me!" Claire yelled, and she walked faster to catch up with him.

"Ok, what have I done wrong?" Evil C asked.

Claire laughed. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk."

"How come, early Season Two you were trying to avoid me," Evil C said.

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago. Can you stop walking please?" Claire asked. They both stopped near the corner. "I want to ask you a question, actually."

"Yeah, what?" Evil C asked.

"Well first, can I call you by your proper name instead of Evil C?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, ok," Evil C replied.

"Ok, Clive, I was wondering, when all this crap is over with, do you want to go somewhere on Earth?" Claire asked.

Evil C couldn't believe what he was hearing, he tried pinching his arm. Claire noticed and she raised her eyebrow.

"Er, what was that for?" Claire asked.

"Is this a dream?" Evil C asked.

Claire looked around. "No, I don't think so."

"That's strange," Evil C muttered.

"Well, do you want to or not?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Evil C replied.

Claire grinned, "great."

Suddenly Wobbuffet appeared in between the two like he was trying to separate them. They both looked oddly at the blob.

"What is this thing on?" Claire asked.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet yelled.

"I think it just said heroine," Evil C replied.

Wobbuffet looked angrily at him. "Wobbuffet!" it yelled.

"Lets go," Claire said. She and Evil C walked away, fast, to get away from the blob. It waddled after them.

**Meanwhile, Marill's house:**  
It's now the final day of writing.

Firera and Charizard are not around, and the remaining writers are seriously considering taking their names off the episode.

Raichu was sitting on the bed, Vulpix was lying on it drinking Cherry Coke, and Marill was on the computer this time.

"You know, that Wobbuffet is getting annoying. It keeps interrupting everything," Vulpix said.

"I know, some people don't like a lot of romantic slop you know," Raichu said.

"So?" Vulpix said questioningly.

"Well, there's too many pairings in this one. I thought it would be funny to add a little humour to it," Raichu said.

"Thanks, Raichu. You've just given me an idea for the second part. I'd better write it down," Marill said. She picked one of her many notepads and she began writing. Vulpix and Raichu watched, with confused expressions on their faces.

"What did I say?" Raichu asked. Vulpix shrugged.

**Voyager, the Conference Room:**  
Everyone that was in the room earlier, are back in. Also there are Evil C, Ashley, Steve, Carly, and this really evil looking guy.

"Ok, does everyone understand the plan?" Kathryn asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, there are four Lillyia ships. It would be a lot better to have each one with a good commander," Scot said.

"I may as well take temporary command of the Z5 again," Lilly said. Scot looked her way, she just winked at him.

"I think I'll stay as Commander on the Z5," Scot said.

"I wonder why," James 2 sniggered which was followed by a smack from Lilly. He pouted and he rubbed his head.

"I was going to allow you command of the Z6, but if you're going to be like that then.." Lilly said.

"I'll be good, Lil. I promise," James 2 said with a pet lip still on. Lilly shook her head and she smiled.

"Ok, I'll let you off this once," Lilly said.

"Commander Haxon," Scot said. The evil looking guy turned to attention. "You're in command of the Z4."

"Yes sir," Haxon said.

"Who should be in command of the Z7?" Lilly asked.

Lena put her hand up. "Ooh, ooh, pick me!"

"You're not a Ligerfleet officer," Lilly said.

"But she's a good commander, you've let her in charge before, why not now," Kathryn said.

"A good commander? When she's in command of Voyager it either nearly blows up or crashes," Harry said.

"Shut up you!" Lena yelled.

"Come to think of it, we need more exploding and/or crashing action. Lena, you're hired," Lilly said.

"Get in!" Lena yelled. Everyone looked nervous.

"Where did she learn that term, it sounds very Geordie," Kathryn asked.

"There aren't many Geordie's on this ship, so it's not really that hard to figure it out," Harry replied.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone, get to your stations. It's time to end this war once and for all," Kathryn said.

**_Captains Log Supplemental: Voyager has been repaired and equipped with some new Liger weapons. Voyager and the Lillyia Fleet are now ready for battle_**

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn was sitting on her chair, as usual. Harry was at opps. Tom was at the helm. Emma was at Tactical. Faye was at the Engineering station. Finally, Evil C was at the Science station. The red alert lights were flashing again.

"Weapons and shields status," Kathryn commanded.

"They're 100," Emma said.

"Right, Mr Paris.." Kathryn said.

"Ohno, something else is coming out of the transwarp conduit," Harry said.

"What is it this time?" Kathryn asked.

On the viewscreen, another Voyager came out of the transwarp conduit.

Kathryn hid her face with her hand again. "If this is the Voyager I think it is, we're doomed."

"We're being hailed," Harry said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "On screen."

Everyone groaned when the viewscreen showed Voyager's Bridge, with the Pokémon characters.

"I'm Captain Ash.."

"Yeah, we know!" Emma yelled.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish," Ash pouted, and he started crying. Pikachu shook it's head.

"What do you want this time?" Kathryn asked.

"We heard there was a party, so we've come to party," Brock replied.

"Er, ok.. you can join us at our 'party'," Kathryn said. Everyone looked at her with shocked and mortified expressions on their faces.

"Yeaaaaahh! Party!" Ash yelled.

The viewscreen went off.

Everyone was still looking at Kathryn. "We could use the extra help, besides they might get killed first."

Everyone agreed, and they stopped staring at Kathryn.

**Meanwhile, the Lillyia Z7:**  
Lena, Tani, Steve, Ashley, and Bryan was the crew of the fancy new bridge. Bryan was holding his nose.

"Eew, it smells like a new car," Bryan muttered.

"It's the leather seats, I guess," Lena shrugged.

"Leather seats? Remind me to steal them after this mission," Ashley said. Tani and Steve rolled their eyes.

"Oh I just remembered something, can you two go to Engineering?" Lena asked Tani & Steve.

"Engineering?" Tani said questioningly.

"Where the hell is that?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, use the wall panels to find out," Lena replied.

"Why do we need to go there?" Tani asked.

"Well, they need some help down there, and you two aren't really doing anything up here," Lena replied.

"Ok, fine," Tani muttered. She and Steve headed for the lift thing. As soon as they were inside, Ashley looked at Lena.

"Sending those two wasn't a good idea," Ashley said.

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"They barely talk to each other," Ashley replied.

"Well hopefully that'll change," Lena said.

"Wait a minute, you're not.." Ashley said. Lena grinned slyly at him. "He's my brother!"

"And?" Lena asked.

"And you don't get it do you?" Ashley replied angrily.

"Nope, cos there's nothing to get. So there," Lena said, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ashley pouted. "You should of left the matchmaking to me."

Lena grinned. "Why?" she said in a skit of Duncan's voice.

Ashley folded his arms and continued to pout.

**Meanwhile, in the lift:**  
As usual Tani and Steve weren't talking to each other. Steve decided to end the silence once and for all.

"Have you ever wondered why it's so quiet when there's just the two of us," Steve said. Tani looked at him.

"Erm, yeah I have," Tani said.

"Well I've just figured it out," Steve said.

"Really, tell me," Tani said. Steve finally looked back at her.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Tani replied.

"Really wanna know?" Steve asked. Tani was starting to lose her patience and she walked closer to him.

"Yes," she said angrily.

Steve used his right hand to beckon Tani closer. She rolled her eyes and she got closer. "I don't see the point, there's nobody else in here and.." Steve interrupted her by kissing her.

**Back on Voyager:**  
Kathryn pressed a button on the console next to her chair. "Janeway to all hands, we'll be engaging in battle soon. So all hands to battle stations!"

"Shouldn't you have ordered that before?" Tom asked. Kathryn glared at him, and he cowered.

The two Voyagers and the Lillyia Fleet flew past the remains of Venus. As soon as they did so they could see a huge fleet of Federation vessels heading towards them.

"It's time, there's no turning back," Kathryn said in an over dramatic voice.

**The Lillyia Z7:**  
Tani and Steve came back onto the Bridge, looking rather flushed. Lena looked at them with a sly look on her face.

"So, why are you back?" she asked.

"We got, er, lost," Steve replied.

Lena sniggered, but Ashley just pretended to throw up.

"Lost where, you didn't even get out of the turbolift," Lena sniggered.

"Lena! Where did you get that idea?" Tani asked.

"Duh, telepathic," Lena sniggered. Ashley started headbutting his station.

Tani and Steve looked at each other. "Crap!" they both groaned.

"Everyone always forgets that," Lena sniggered.

Ashley couldn't take it anymore. "My best friend and my brother, great. What's next?"

Lena groaned. "I don't see what your problem is."

"You wouldn't understand, would you," Ashley muttered.

"Oh come on Ashley, it was just a one off thing," Tani said.

Steve sulked. Nobody noticed.

"Yeah, and that makes it all better," Ashley said.

"Oh for god's sake, aren't we ever going to get to the battle?" Bryan moaned.

"Yeah, it's just the writers want to get all the character stuff out of the way first. The second part will be a lot better," Lena said.

"Well, that's nice of them," Bryan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, now lets kick some Seventh as," Lena said.

**Later:**  
The battle was raging. All of the Lillyia ships were badly damaged, and so was the two Voyagers.

"Shields status," Kathryn commanded.

"10," Emma replied.

"A few more hits and we'll lose shields!" Harry yelled.

"Tom, we'll have to rely on your piloting skills," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said.

"Captain, the Z6, it's lost shields!" Harry yelled.

"They're vulnerable, beam the crew to Voyager," Kathryn commanded.

"I'm on it," Harry replied.

Another torpedo hit the shields, and they buckled. The stations at the back of the Bridge exploded, killing innocent crewmembers.

"Captain, the ship's buckling," Harry said.

"Have you got everyone off it yet?" Kathryn asked.

"Locking on to the last few now," Harry replied.

On the viewscreen the Z6 suddenly exploded, creating a shockwave.

Kathryn turned to Harry. "Harry!"

"I've got them, but the last few are seriously injured," Harry said.

"Beam them to Sickbay," Kathryn commanded.

The ship shook violently, and the Tactical station exploded. Emma fell to the ground. Harry rushed over to her, and he checked her pulse. Kathryn stood up so she could see what was happening.

"Harry?" Kathryn said questioningly.

Harry covered his face with both of his hands. "She's dead." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Not only that, our shields have gone," Tom said.

"We're being hailed by the Z4," Faye said.

Kathryn turned to face the viewscreen. "On screen."

On the viewer, the Bridge of the Z4 was shown. Only Commander Haxon was there, and he was smiling evilly.

"Well, well, I knew someday I'd get revenge," Haxon said.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Those Liger fools thought I was still Commander Haxon, and they left me in charge of one of their ships. Now that wasn't such a good idea, now was it?" Haxon said and he laughed evilly.

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

"I always thought you were a stupid woman. You all should know me as Damien, now surrender Voyager and the rest of the Lillyia Fleet to me.. or I'll destroy you," Haxon said evilly. Dramatic music started, and the camera focused on Kathryn's face. As usual it went too close, and it knocked her unconscious. The screen faded out with the words...

**Is this really how we're going to end the season? Why did that stupid camera spoil the dramatic mood? Will anymore main characters die? Will Voyager and the Fleet be able to get away from Damien this time? Will the crew rescue the Marquis crewmembers? How is Mercury an M-Class planet? And why is that Wobbuffet always interfering?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next Season of Fifth Voyager!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest Stars**  
Marill, Raichu and Vulpix as themselves  
Jeff Hardy as Ashley  
Matt Hardy as Steve  
Dwayne Johnson as Mick  
Clive Martin as Evil C  
Nicolas Brendon as James Johnstone  
Johnny Shentall as Damien 

****  
**Written By**  
Marill, Raichu & Vulpix

**Written**  
1st - 5th May 2002

**Episode Based In**  
March 2378

**The Enterprise:**  
The Marquis crewmembers (and kids) were all still hanging around inside their prison. They all felt the ship come out of warp. The doors moved swiftly open as Phoebe and Seventh Chakotay marched into the room.

"We've arrived at your new home," Seventh Chakotay said.

"Is it nice?" Ian asked. Everyone glanced at him.

"Oh yes, it's very nice. In the day it's so hot you burn after two minutes. Whenever that cloak accidentally blocks the sun it's not unusual that someone dies in their sleep," Phoebe cackled. She laughed for a minute, and Seventh Chakotay joined in. He stopped first.

"What's the joke?" Seventh Chakotay asked. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Just beam them all to the surface, monkey boy," Phoebe muttered, and she walked out.

In only a few minutes every Marquis crewmember, including the three kids, were on the surface. The area was lushly green, the sky was a pale blue... but the sun was covering most of it. The group could all see what looked like buildings in the far distance.

Danny looked around, she quickly turned away from the sun. "Damn, I wish I'd brought my sunglasses with me."

"This is remarkable, who had thought that Mercury could actually be this way," Chakotay said in awe. Everyone groaned. "Look at that beautiful sky, look at the..." he blabbered on.

"We can't look at the sky, the sun takes up most of it and it's blinding," Jessie said.

"Good thing as well," James muttered.

"Why?" Duncan asked, as usual.

"Yeah, good question. I need to see," Danny said.

"Just look over there," James said.

Everyone looked the way he was looking, and they all groaned. They saw Annika picking flowers and being a prick, generally.

"It's such a beautiful planet, so green and pretty," Annika sang as she twirled around.

"Oh geez, why'd they bring her?" Jessie asked.

Annika ran over to Chakotay and gave him a flower. "This is for you pet, embrace it!"

"Er, thanks," Chakotay muttered.

"If that wasn't bad enough, my skin's going awful.. look at me, I'm a red freak already," Danny moaned.

"I think we should get into some shelter, before we all burn to death," Ian said.

"Or turn insane, it's all the same to me," Jessie said as she watched Annika started picking more flowers then putting them in her hair.

The group headed towards the buildings, leaving Annika with the flowers. She picked one, a rather large one.

"My you're a pretty one," Annika cooed.

"Yep, I'm pretty... now feed me!" the flower said.

"Aaaw, how cute, it can talk... wow, you're growing fast," Annika said. The flower grew really large, and then it ate Annika. It cringed, and it spat her out.

"Eeew, no meat... only plastic and bones," the flower said.

Annika, in one piece sadly, continued cooing over the insane plant.

"You're so sentient, will you be my friend?" Annika asked.

"Yeah, if you feed me with some real food," the plant replied.

"Oh goody," Annika giggled, and she clapped her hands like a kid.

**Meanwhile:**  
The group had reached the buildings, it was a small village filled with Humans, Ligers and another unknown species. A group of people rushed over to the new arrivals.

"Erm hi, what are all you doing here?" Chakotay asked.

"We were all brought here by the Seventh Dimension," one Starfleet officer replied.

"How many people are on this so called planet?" Danny asked.

"We're not exactly sure, but the planet isn't big enough for too many people. I'd say a couple hundred thousand," somebody replied. Everyone went inside a large building as they spoke.

"Starfleet Officers, Liger citizens and officers, that's about it," the Starfleet officer said.

"Ok, but who are those other aliens with the strange markings on their cheeks?" Craig asked.

"They're Porséan, this is their home planet," the Starfleet officer replied.

"They're not that advanced, but they welcomed us into their home village anyway," somebody said.

"If they're not advanced, who made this cloak thing we heard about?" Ian asked.

"There was another race that shared this planet with the Porséans. They left after the cloak caused a planetary disaster that flooded most of the planet. The cloak had a leak of some unknown radiation, it isn't harmful to humanoids, but it was harmful to them," the Starfleet officer replied.

"They must of been weird blob things," Jessie said.

"Cool," Duncan said.

"One question?" Craig said as he held up his hand.

"Erm, go ahead," the officer said.

"What does the cloak do?" Craig asked.

"We don't understand it fully. All we know is that a field goes around the night side of the planet, it makes the planet look baron and inhospitable. It rotates with the planet itself, so in an hour or so you'll see it," the officer replied.

"You see the cloak covers the whole planet when it senses a ship, so because of the constant Seventh Dimension visits, the cloak keeps coming on full power. This constant use is causing it to malfunction again, so sometimes it stays down when a ship arrives," the other guy said.

"I still don't understand how it's M-Class, it's far too close to the sun," Chakotay said.

"We don't understand it either. The planet does have a relatively thin ozone layer, 80 of the planet is water, and it's one the smallest planets in the solar system, other than that, it's very similar to Earth," the officer said.

"We believe the cloak also sustains life on this planet. The aliens who were here first were non humanoid, so it must of been hospitable for them until the cloak malfunctioned," the other guy said.

"Yeah but how did these Porséan's come about in the first place?" Chakotay asked.

"They lived underwater originally," the other guy said.

"There shouldn't be any water, being this close to the sun," B'Elanna muttered.

"Yes well this planet is still a big mystery to us, too bad we wont be able to stay here longer to learn more," the officer said.

"What do you mean, I thought we were stuck here," Danny asked.

"We were until we learned enough about the cloak to use it as a means of escape. All we need to know now is the location of the cloak's control centre," the officer said.

**Voyager:**  
Damien was sitting on his command chair, on the viewscreen, twiddling his thumbs impatiently. More or less everything was waiting.

Kathryn started to wake up and she pulled herself to her feet. "You were saying?"

Damien sighed. "Surrender Voyager and the rest of the Lillyia Fleet to me or I'll destroy you."

"Oh yeah.. er.. we will fight to the bitter end," Kathryn said.

"That is a foolish decision," Damien said with no emotion in his voice. The viewscreen went off.

"Is it? I can't tell, that dumb cameraman really hit me hard," Kathryn said. Everyone panicked.

The Z4 fired on Voyager, but the Z5 flew in it's path. The shields withstood the blast. The Z5, Z7 and the second Voyager continued firing at the Seventh Federation ships and Z4.

"Captain, the Z5's hailing," Harry said.

"The Z5's failing? The stupid hopeless idiots," Kathryn muttered.

"I guess I'm in charge now," Harry said. He activated the viewscreen.

"This is no use, we're going to have to try and get into our dimension now," Lilly said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wont that leave them a tunnel to your dimension?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Lilly replied.

"Eh?" everyone muttered. There was a large thud. Everyone glanced Kathryn's way, she had collapsed again.

"Trust me, I have a plan," Lilly said.

Scot cleared his throat and pointed at himself.

"As I was saying, I have a plan," Lilly said.

"It was my plan," Scot moaned.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter who's plan it was, lets get on with it."

The viewscreen changed views. The Lillyia Z5 fired a blue beam into empty space, a small portal started opening.

"They're opening the portal thingy," Emma said.

"I'll head in when the others head in," Tom muttered.

"Well you're obviously not going to wait around for us to be blown up, are you," Evil C said.

"Wise guy," Tom muttered under his breath.

Everyone saw the Lillyia Fleet heading inside the portal, and several 7th Federation ships.

"I'm taking us in," Tom said.

Voyager flew into the portal, with the other Voyager straight behind them. A few seconds later both ships emerged from the portal.

"Woah, there wasn't that many ships that went through the portal, so where the hell did those ones come from?" Harry asked.

On the viewscreen there was what looked like hundreds of Liger ships all in battle with the few Federation ships that came through. All of the Federation ships and the Lillyia Z4 went into warp.

"We're being hailed by the Z5," Harry said.

The viewscreen changed view to show the Lillyia bridge again.

"See, I told you I had a plan," Lilly said.

"Ahem, my plan," Scot said.

Lilly rolled her eyes again. "Unfortunately that wont stop them for long."

"Yeah, there are a lot more Seventh Dimension ships in our space than there are of ours," Carly said.

"We need to follow the Enterprise, they have our crew remember," Tom said.

"We told you, they may be on Mercury. Trouble is that's where all those 7th Dimension ships are," Scot said.

Kathryn regained consciousness quickly and she got onto her feet. "Conference people."

**C****onference Room:**  
The rest of the crew, the Lillyia crew and the Pokémon crew were all at the table.

"If we are to rescue our crew, we'll have to get to Mercury quietly to avoid another battle," Kathryn said.

"But that's boring, it's not very Season opening-ny," Tom said.

"True, that's why it's impossible to get to Mercury without a fight," James 2 said.

"Unless..." Scot muttered. Everyone glanced at him.

"Unless what?" Lilly asked.

"Unless we use the Liger Fleet as a distraction, lure the Seventh Dimension ships away. Not all will go, one or two will be left behind, but if they think the threat is elsewhere they will leave," Scot replied.

"And another good plan I thought up," Lilly said.

"It was my plan," Scot moaned.

"Doesn't matter, we've made a start to our plan. Now, we just have to figure out how to beam up our crew without making us vulnerable to any Seventh Dimension ships left at Mercury," Kathryn said.

"That'll be harder than you think. That cloak covers the entire planet 80 of the time, it blocks transporters," James 2 said.

"Who are you, Mr Negative?" Jessie (Pokémon one) asked angrily. She glared at James 2. James 2 cowered at her glare.

"Negative or not, he's just given me an idea," Lilly said.

"Oh, you've got an idea of your own this time," Scot said. Lilly glared at him icily.

"Erm, what's your plan then?" Kathryn asked.

"We challenge them to a Pokémon battle!" Ash blurted out.

"We meet all their pretty girls," Brock said dreamily.

"We get something to eat," James (Pokémon one) suggested.

"Wow, a table, I gotta sketch this!" Tracey squealed.

"Wobbuffeeeeeet!" Wobbuffet yelled as it came out of nowhere and did a salute.

"Who invited these freaks to our Conference meeting?" Tom muttered.

"Lilly, your plan?" Kathryn said questioningly.

Lilly had to think for a few seconds to remember it. "Ah yeah, the plan. The cloak can be used to help us get the crew back, and lets just say the more Seventh Dimension ships left behind, the better."

Everyone, well almost everyone, stared at her all confused.

**Mercury:**  
The Marquis crewmembers were still in the large building with the 'natives'.

"We do have a general idea where the cloak control centre is, problem is it'll probably be guarded," the officer said.

Chakotay turned to the rest of the group. "Security team one, I want you to help them find it."

James and Thompson glanced at each other, and they groaned. "I don't want to go with him," they said at the same time.

"Ok, maybe we should have Security team two, the other two members are on Voyager still," Chakotay muttered.

"Can't, that team isn't cast for this episode," B'Elanna said.

"Crap, you'll two will just have to do. B'Elanna, go with them so they don't get into anymore fights," Chakotay said.

"Right," B'Elanna said.

"Aw, can I go with you, sweety pie?" O'Hara asked.

"No," James said quickly. Thompson glared at him.

"You're not her sweety pie, bozo," Thompson said.

"I know, if I was I'd have committed suicide," James said.

"Oh, he's so mean," O'Hara said, and she started crying.

"Now look what you've done. She gets upset easily because of her pregnancy," Thompson said. Everyone panicked.

"Oh great, lets hope you don't have one girl and one boy. Knowing you two they'll probably get up to something in the turbolifts," James muttered.

"How dare you! I'll kill you!" O'Hara screamed, a few people held her back.

"Can you please go, they haven't even left yet and they're already arguing," Chakotay muttered.

"Gladly," B'Elanna said.

"But I want to go with you, I can't be away from my Tommy," O'Hara said.

"No, you're staying here, I don't want you to get hurt," Thompson said.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "I'm coming though."

"What for? I thought you'd jump at a chance to get away from me," James asked.

"It's either you or hyperactive Duncan. Somebody gave him some sugar," Jessie replied.

Everyone looked at Duncan. He was jumping around shouting 'why' at the top of his voice.

"For god's sake lets go," B'Elanna said angrily.

"We can split our team into two, we have two vehicles. If one team finds the control centre, they'll have to contact the other team," the officer said.

"Right, lets go," B'Elanna said. She dragged Thompson and James along with her and a few of the Starfleet officers. Jessie shrugged and she followed the group.

**Ten**** minutes later:**  
The team reached what looked like a garage. They went inside it. Inside were two strange hover cars.

"I hope one of you can pilot these things, it's just like driving a 21st century car," the officer said.

"I'll drive. Probably James & Thompson will crash it," B'Elanna said.

"Why can't I drive?" Jessie asked.

"I'm the higher rank here, I will drive... OK!" B'Elanna said angrily. The OK part sounded like the devil's voice. The rest of the group cowered.

A couple of minutes later the hover car was driving over the ocean. What the people inside didn't know was that Annika was hanging on underneath it.

Thompson picked up a glass of pop, and he looked at it. It was boiling under the heat. "Erm, does anyone want this?"

"No way," everyone replied.

Thompson shrugged, he opened the window, and he emptied the contents of the glass. Nobody heard the resulting scream from underneath the hover car.

The hover car was nearing a desert type island. B'Elanna slowed the hover car down as they became closer to it.

"Wow, look at all those cactus," Jessie said.

"Wanna go through them, it'll save some time?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yeah," was heard from the other three.

"No," Annika's voice said.

"Oh well, three against one," B'Elanna said.

The hover car went straight through the cactus patch, nobody heard the screams coming from underneath the car.

The hover car landed in a clear area a few minutes later. Nobody heard somebody screaming, "my hand!" Everyone got out of the car with home-made rifles. They headed as quickly as they could towards the nearby hills.

Annika climbed out from underneath the hover car, with blood, bruises, you name it, covering her body.

"Why did you leave those rakes and huge hammer things behind, we could of used them as weapons," Jessie asked.

"Too much to carry, it is a little too hot to be carrying much. It's not like they're going to be much bother," B'Elanna replied.

Annika didn't hear them talking and she walked forwards, only to get a rake smacking her in the face. She shuddered, and stepped away only to get yet another rake smacked in her face. This went on for a few minutes. She eventually stepped onto a rather large two sided hammer. She got knocked unconscious as the metal made a huge dent in her face.

"Did somebody hear something?" James asked.

"Yeah actually," Thompson replied.

Everyone turned around and they saw the rakes and everything still on the ground. They didn't see Annika.

"Must of been the sun making erupting sounds," Thompson said.

"Yeah, the sun always makes smacking sounds," James said sarcastically.

"Maybe it does, I don't think any of us have been this close to a sun before," Thompson muttered.

"You'll be even closer to it if you don't shut up," James said.

"Would you two shut the hell up! We've got company!" B'Elanna yelled.

Everyone turned back towards the hills and they saw several figures on them.

"What should we do?" B'Elanna asked.

"Go right around the hill," James said.

"Go left around the hill," Thompson said.

"Go straight towards them and shoot them," Jessie said.

"Yeah, that's sensible," B'Elanna muttered, and she looked at the other three. She groaned. They were all glaring at each other.

"There's only one sensible way to solve this," James said.

"I hear ya," Thompson said.

They all put one hand behind their backs. "Odd hand wins," James said.

"Oh great," B'Elanna muttered.

"One, two, three," the three counted. After three they put their hand out. Both Jessie and James had one finger out, and Thompson had three.

"Odd hand winds, ha! In your face!" Thompson yelled.

Jessie and James glanced at each other, and they pointed their finger in Thompson's direction... yeah it was their middle fingers which were out.

"You're just sore losers. Lets go left around the hill," Thompson said.

"Who put you three in charge anyway. We're suppose to get rid of their defence and get into the control centre, so we're going with Jessie's plan," B'Elanna said.

Thompson sulked, Jessie smiled sweetly at him.

"Lets go children," B'Elanna said.

The four continued towards the hills. Annika wasn't far behind, limping along. Suddenly she smelt something strange, it was like melting plastic. Annika looked down, "uhoh."

**Voyager:**  
"Red Alert," Kathryn commanded.

"Er, Red Alert is already on," Harry pointed out.

"Then switch it off then put it back on," Kathryn said.

"Er, yes ma'am," Harry said. Red Alert switched off and switched back on again.

"Wait, who's at tactical now?" Kathryn asked.

Evil C grinned at Kathryn from the tactical station.

"Is that good or bad?" Kathryn asked.

"We'll see soon, I guess," Tom replied.

"Is the Fleet in position, Mr C?" Kathryn asked.

"Yep," Evil C replied.

"Ready weapons, we're going in as soon as those Seventh Dimension ships move," Kathryn said.

"Fair enough," Evil C said.

Everyone watched the viewscreen. God knows how many Seventh Dimension ships were standing guard near Venus, or what was left of Venus. One ship was the Enterprise E. All but that ship flew away.

"We're getting a message from the Z5," Harry said.

"Lets hear it," Kathryn commanded.

In: "Captain, the Z7 is heading back your way. The rest of the fleet will take care of those ships."

"Very well Lilly, good luck," Kathryn said.

In: "You too. Z5 out."

The ship shook as the Enterprise fired at them.

"Looks like they've detected us," Tom muttered.

"Tom, head Mercury way. Mr C, fire all weapons at the Enterprise.. but make sure you don't blow it up," Kathryn said.

"You're no fun," Evil C muttered.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said while trying to keep a straight face.

**Mercury:**  
Several phaser shots hit the ground, "Guys, I think we're in position, so fire!" B'Elanna ordered.

The team started firing back at the people on the hills as they tried to get closer to it. One shot hit somebody on the hill, and he/she fell down the hill.

"I don't see why we didn't bring the hover car," Jessie said.

B'Elanna fired one more shot before turning to Jessie. "There wasn't enough fuel, I thought I mentioned that." The team reached the hill.

"Ah cool, look who I hit," Thompson said. He was standing over the person who was hit. It was Phoebe.

"What the hell, why would she be here?" B'Elanna asked.

The other people came down the hill, and continued firing. The team continued firing back as they went into cover.

Phoebe started to wake up as the people got closer to her.

"I've got an idea," James said.

"First in a lifetime, go on," B'Elanna said.

"I'll ignore that. Somebody should get Phoebe, and hold her hostage," James said.

"Yeah, like that'll work. I don't think Phoebe's well liked," Thompson said.

"Got a better idea?" James asked.

"Yes, kill them all," Thompson replied.

"We'll try the hostage thing first. It's your plan James, so go get her," B'Elanna said.

"Oh thanks," James muttered. The team continued firing as James got over to Phoebe. The other people stopped, and pointed their phasers James' way. He quickly pointed his phaser at Phoebe. The team stopped firing. "I'll kill her if you don't let us through."

"Like we care about that little witch," one of the people said.

"I knew this wouldn't work," Thompson muttered. He fired at all the Seventh dimension people quickly, and he hit them all. Everyone stared at him as he blew on his phaser. "Who's da man?"

"Hey, if it wasn't for my plan you wouldn't of been able to do that," James said.

"Oh yeah?" Thompson said.

"Yeah," James said.

"Would you two shut up," B'Elanna said as she and the rest of the team came over to James & Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up at the team. "Who the hell are you?"

The team glanced at each other with confused looks on their faces. "Now that's odd," Jessie muttered.

James picked up what looked like a grape sized implant. "So's this."

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked. B'Elanna helped her to her feet.

"What's the last thing you remember?" B'Elanna asked.

"I was at home, in bed. Is this a dream?" Phoebe replied.

"I guess this Phoebe has lost the other Phoebe's memories," James said.

"I guess you should shut up," Thompson said.

"Who asked you," James said, and he put the implant thing in his pocket.

"Come on," B'Elanna muttered. The team headed up the hill.

Annika reached the hill a few minutes later, she was a little smaller if you know what I mean.

"Hmm, surely there's no harm in standing beside a very large hill with rubber trees and rocks on it," Annika muttered to herself.

Suddenly a few rubber trees fell down, and they tumbled down the hill. Annika heard all the noise, and she looked up. "Uhoh." One bounced off her, and then another, and then another. They finally stopped. "Why wont those writers just finish me off," Annika mumbled. Suddenly a very large rock rolled down the hill and landed on top of her.

The team got so far up the hill and they spotted a small building. They headed towards it.

"Shouldn't we contact the other team?" Thompson asked.

"Yeah, good idea," B'Elanna replied. She pulled out a weird communicator. "Torres to Team 1."

In: "Have you found the command centre yet?"

"We sure have, there wasn't that much defence," B'Elanna replied.

In: "Be on alert anyway."

"What are we suppose to do at this command centre anyway?" Jessie asked.

In: "Do whatever you can to turn off that damn cloak. Team One out."

"Well I don't think that'll help us," Thompson said.

"They'll have a plan, we'd better do as they say," B'Elanna said.

They all got up to the door, but it was electronically sealed. "Stand back," B'Elanna commanded. The rest of the team did as she said, then B'Elanna fired upon the door panel. The door opened. The team went inside.

**Meanwhile, Voyager:**  
Another console exploded as another torpedo hit the shields.

"Shields down to 40!" Harry yelled.

"We're running out of time. Janeway to Engineering, status," Kathryn said.

In: "Triah here Captain. The deflector should be ready in five minutes."

"Triah, that's not good enough. We wont have any shields in five minutes," Kathryn said.

In: "Sorry Captain."

"Captain!" Tom yelled.

"What is it, Tom?" Kathryn asked. She looked at the viewscreen. The cloak that was around half of the planet suddenly disappeared.

"The cloak's gone," Tom muttered.

"Great, we're screwed now," Faye said.

"Not exactly, get our crew aboard," Kathryn ordered.

"But Captain, we have to lower shields to do that," Harry said.

"I'm well aware of that," Kathryn said. She stood up and she stood in the centre of the Bridge. "Janeway to the Z7. Distract the Enterprise, we need to go to the other side of the planet so we can beam our crew up."

In: "Ok, mum. I've got a really nice distraction in mind."

"You do?" Kathryn said questioningly.

In: "Well nothing special, I just said that since it was my first line of the season."

Nearly the entire bridge crew rolled their eyes.

"Tom, get us out of range of the Enterprise," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Tom replied.

**The Lillyia Z7:**  
Lena stood up from her chair. She turned around to look at it. "That things really not comfy."

"Does it matter, we've probably only got two more minutes to live," Ashley said angrily.

"Who asked for your opinion, Mr Angelic Saint," Lena said.

"I asked myself, and thanks for the compliment," Ashley said.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Ok we gotta distract that damn ship, so Tani and Ash, you're with me." She headed towards the lift. Tani and Ashley glanced at each other and they quickly followed her.

"Who's got the Bridge?" Bryan asked.

"Hmm, Steve or Bryan? That's a tough one... I'll leave you two to decide," Lena replied. She and Tani and Ashley left.

"Noughts and Crosses?" Steve asked.

"Meh, whatever," Bryan replied.

**Voyager:**  
In: "Anderson to Bridge. The Deflector's ready."

"Acknowledged," Kathryn said.

On the viewscreen the Enterprise fired a beam into empty space. A small probe looking thing appeared. The cloak started coming back.

"Janeway to Transporter Room, status," Kathryn said.

In: "Claire here. There's still loads to go."

"How, there isn't that many crewmembers missing?" Kathryn asked.

In: "I can't tell which ones to beam up. According to the transporter, there's hundreds of Federation people."

"We're going to have to resort to Lilly's plan still," Kathryn said.

"How, the cloak's off?" Harry asked.

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Tom, get us back to the cloak. Mr C, fire the Deflector at that thing," Kathryn replied.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said.

"Ok then," Evil C said.

Voyager fired a red beam from the deflector, and it hit the cloak. It exploded releasing a small shockwave that hit the Enterprise and the Z7.

"The Enterprise's shields are down," Harry said.

In: "Lena to Voyager, you didn't even give me a chance to distract them."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Maybe it should of been a faster distraction. Beam over to the Enterprise, other people will be joining you in a minute."

In: "Cool, this is my kind of battle."

"Janeway to transporter room, transport the rest to the Enterprise," Kathryn ordered.

In: "But Captain.."

"But nothing, just do it. The Enterprise will be just as surprised," Kathryn said.

In: "Yes ma'am."

**The Enterprise Bridge:**  
"They're beaming people from Mercury here," Seventh Tom said.

"Great, this is all I need. Phoebe will kill me," Seventh Chakotay muttered.

Everyone on the Bridge heard a transporter. Lena, Tani and Ashley rematerialised with rifles.

"Boo," Lena said jokingly. Seventh Chakotay screamed like a sissy and he tried to run into the Ready Room but Lena shot him. "Anyone else want to get shot?"

In: "Stuart to anyone I know, what the hell's going on?"

Lena sighed and she tapped her commbadge. "Lena here James, it's hard to explain just beat up as many Seventh Dimension people as you can."

In: "Ok then."

"You'll never be able to take over this ship," Seventh Tom said.

"Oh yeah, we've already taken over the Bridge. The rest can't be that hard," Ashley said.

**Elsewhere on the Enterprise:**  
"Oh crap," James muttered.

"Hehe, your Seventh Dimension twin looks better than you do," Thompson sniggered.

"Does not," James said.

"Does too," Thompson said.

"Does too," Seventh James said. He was shot and he collapsed. Everyone looked at Jessie.

"What, he was already getting on my nerves," Jessie said.

"Lets go," B'Elanna said and she continued down the corridor.

"If she says that or something similar to that again, I think I'll scream," Jessie muttered.

"Yeah, same here," James said.

**Voyager:**  
In: "Lewis to Bridge, I've got an idea."

"Great, what is it?" Kathryn asked.

In: "When the Enterprise's shields went down, I noticed that their crew's signatures are different. I can just lock onto anyone with that different signature and beam them to Mercury."

"Good idea, do it," Kathryn said.

**Enterprise Bridge:**  
"Gee this is dull, I wish I was elsewhere fighting with someone," Lena muttered.

"I wonder where Seventh James is," Tani said as she looked around the bridge.

"Damn, so much for the plan," Lena muttered.

"I think I'll tell Steve you said that," Ashley said.

"Go ahead, I told you it was just a one off anyway," Tani said.

Everyone but the three Voyager crewmembers dematerialised.

"Ok, that was strange," Tani muttered.

"I call Captain," Lena said and she jumped into the Captain's chair.

Ashley and Tani glanced at each other, and they both sighed.

In: "Janeway to Enterprise, is anyone on the Bridge?"

"Hi mum, er I mean.. this is Captain Janeway, no Lena, of the Enterprise," Lena said.

In: "Ohno."

In: "Shut up Tom. You don't have to worry about Seventh Voyager members anymore, they're on Mercury. Get the shields back up."

**Voyager:**  
In: "Why?"

"About five Seventh Dimension ships are heading our way, so hurry up with those shields," Kathryn replied.

"That means us too, 40 will not last long," Harry said.

"Yeah, that's realistic," Evil C muttered.

"The ships are in visual range," Tom said.

Everyone looked up at the viewscreen which showed the five Federation ships coming towards them.

"Lets see how shocked they'll be when the Enterprise attacks," Harry said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Annika was wandering around the Enterprise. She reaches a corridor where there's a nice viewport showing Voyager and Mercury.

She trips over a broken bulkhead and she lands smackdown on her face.

She then pulls herself back onto her feet with the most ferocious look on her face ever. "I tried to be a nice character, I tried to be a sensible character, I tried to be interesting, I tried to be funny, but this is the last time I suck up to those damn writers! I'm sick of getting this treatment on end of season cliffhangers!"

She kicks the bulkhead a few times. "Damn you Marill! Take that Raichu! Die Vulpix!" She gets ready to punch something, "die all of you!" She accidentally punches the viewport and it breaks.

"Uhoh," Annika says just before she is sucked through the viewport.

**Meanwhile on one of the Federation ships:**  
"Have you heard about the shop that sells animals which can swim and fly? It's called a fish and cheep shop," the Captain said.

Everyone stared blankly at their Captain. Then they saw on the viewscreen behind the Captain, Annika flying past. They then burst out laughing.

"Well if I'm that good, I should go into showbiz," the Captain said.

**Enterprise:**  
"Shields are upto 20, but that's the best I can do," Ashley said from Tactical station.

"That'll do, fire on those creeps," Lena commanded.

The Enterprise fired on one of the five ships, so did Voyager and the Z7.

"Erm, we're getting this strange message from one of the ships," Tani said.

"Lets hear it," Lena said.

**Voyager:**  
In: "You think you are so tough, don't ya. Well we've got a little surprise in store for you. Surrender or we'll destroy Mercury, it'll probably kill all those Ligers and Porséans, but we don't care. You have five minutes to decide."

"Can we beam everyone up in time?" Kathryn asked.

"I doubt it. Also those ships will probably fire at us if the shields are down," Harry replied.

"We'll have to take that risk, tell the Enterprise and Z7 to distract them. Janeway to Lewis. Transport as many people as you can from Mercury to the Enterprise when we lower our shields," Kathryn said.

In: "Yes ma'am."

**The Lillyia Z7:**  
"Yes, I finally beat you," Steve said.

"Woah, I didn't think that we could tie so many times. By the way, who's been running the ship?" Bryan asked.

They both looked around the Bridge, some unknown crewmembers were at the stations.

"Hmm, I was expecting something a little more abnormal than that," Steve muttered.

What Bryan and Steve didn't know was that the crewmembers were all Vampires.

Only kidding.

**Five ****minutes later:**  
"I wonder why they haven't fired yet..." Kathryn said. A torpedo smashed straight into the lower hull which caused the ship to shake violently. Consoles exploded too. "Raise shields!" Kathryn yelled.

"Already tried, the emitters are offline," Evil C said.

"We're receiving another message," Harry said.

"You know the drill," Kathryn said. Harry nodded and he worked at his station.

In: "I guess you've made your decision."

"That was brief," Tom muttered.

"Captain!" Harry yelled.

All of the Federation ships fired at the same time towards Mercury. All of the torpedoes collided in the same place.

"Tom, get us out of here," Kathryn commanded.

"I doubt we'll get away in time, we only have impulse engines, we can only go at quarter impulse" Tom said.

"Just do it," Kathryn commanded.

**The Enterprise:**  
"Holy s!" Lena stuttered.

"My thoughts exactly," Tani muttered.

The rest of the Marquis main cast that were on the Enterprise came onto the Bridge.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked.

"Mercury's going to go boom, somebody get to the bloody helm!" Lena ordered.

B'Elanna was the first to move and she sat down at the helm.

"Voyager can only go at low impulse, they'll not make it," Ashley said.

"Put a tractor beam on it," Lena suggested.

"Can't yet," Ashley said.

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"I need time to work out how to," Ashley replied.

"Oh great," Lena groaned.

The Federation ships flew past Venus' remains. The Lillyia Z7 flew past seconds later. The Enterprise slowed down so Voyager could keep up. Behind them Mercury imploded which created a massive shockwave.

**Voyager:**  
"We're not going to make it. Janeway to all hands, evacuate to the Enterprise. Repeat evacuate to the Enterprise," Kathryn said. She looked around the Bridge. "You too," she said.

Almost everyone hesitated then left the Bridge. Harry and Tom stayed behind.

"Go, both of you," Kathryn said angrily.

"No, we're staying here.. right Harry," Tom said.

"Yeah, we're not leaving you behind," Harry said.

The ship jerked slightly.

"The Enterprise has put a tractor beam on us, they're increasing speed," Tom said.

"That may not help. Shockwave will hit us in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Harry said. He, Kathryn and Tom rematerialised.

The shockwave collided with Voyager. The Enterprise's tractor beam was released and they quickly got out of range. The shockwave slowly died down.

"All stop," Lena commanded.

"Done," B'Elanna muttered.

"Did you get everyone?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, there was no lifesigns on board when the shockwave hit," James said.

"I bet one of those three was your mum, you know what she's like," Ashley said.

"Yeah. How's Voyager?" Lena asked.

"In pretty bad shape. All power has gone, there are about ten hull breaches, and radiation has filled most of the decks," Tani replied.

"I'll take us back to retrieve it," B'Elanna said.

In: "Z7 to Enterprise. How is everyone?"

"Fine as far as I know. Where the hell did that fleet go?" Lena asked.

In: "They went into brief warp to get out of the way, they're heading back. We've got thirty seconds."

The Enterprise flew back to Voyager's position, and put a tractor beam on it. It then flew back to the Z7's position. The fleet jumped out of warp.

Kathryn and the rest of the Voyager Bridge crew entered.

"Who beamed us here?" Kathryn asked.

"Wasn't me," James said.

"Yes it was," Lena said.

"That's strange, cos you saved Tom," Kathryn said.

"Crap, I wonder if I can beam you back," James said.

"Hey just because I nearly kissed your fiancée doesn't mean you're allowed to kill me!" Tom grumbled. Jessie shuddered uncontrollably, and she stood closer to James.

"No, it means that I'm allowed to kill you," B'Elanna from the helm grumbled.

"I hate to change the subject but those ships are generating some weird readings," Tani said.

"What kind of readings?" Kathryn asked.

Harry went over to Tani's station and he looked over her shoulder. "Captain, those readings are strangely familiar."

"In what way?" Kathryn asked.

**Meanwhile, on one of the ships:**  
"How's the tetrion reactor doing?" the Captain asked.

"Brilliant, it should be working very soon," one guy replied.

"This'll teach them a valuable lesson. I'm so glad we stole it from that array all those years ago," the Captain said.

**The Enterprise:**  
"If I'm right that's a coherent tetrion beam they're doing. Sound familiar," Harry stuttered.

"Oh crap! Get us out of here B'Elanna!" Kathryn ordered.

"Too late, a displacement wave's coming towards us, it'll hit us in twenty seconds," Harry said frantically.

The wave hit the Z7 and it disappeared.

"The Z7's gone Captain," Ashley said.

"Go to warp," Kathryn ordered.

"We can't, warp drives are off line," B'Elanna said.

"8 seconds... 6, 5, 4..." Harry said.

"All hands brace for impact!" Kathryn ordered. Everyone grabbed a hold of the nearest console. A bright light engulfed the whole Bridge.

**A few minutes later:**  
The Bridge was in shambles. Fires were all over the Bridge.

Kathryn pulled herself to her feet. "Harry, how far are we this time?"

"I don't know I'm not at opps," Harry replied.

Tani sighed and she turned to face everyone on the Bridge. "We're about 74,000 lightyears away."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lena said in disbelief.

Kathryn put her hand on the railings to steady herself. "Can you tell us exactly where we are?"

"About two weeks from a planet called New Earth, and we're a day away from a planet called Abatua," Tani replied.

Kathryn sighed. "Set a course for Abatua, B'Elanna."

"Yes ma'am," B'Elanna muttered.

**One day later:**  
The Enterprise flew into orbit of a beautiful green and blue planet, dragging Voyager with the tractor beam.

**_C_****_aptains Log Stardate_****_76_****_2_****_33._****_6 - Once again we're in the Delta Quadrant. We don't know how or why the Seventh Dimension ships brought us here, but something tells me we haven't seen the last of them anyway. We've entered orbit of a planet called Abatua. The __inhabitants__ have allowed us to stay until we repair Voyager. In the meantime we have to say goodbye to some old friends._**

**The Enterprise's Cargobay:**  
The entire Voyager crew (not any of the new ones) were all inside. Kathryn was talking while standing beside two coffins, well torpedo tube looking things.

"Now we must say goodbye to Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Crewman Emma Goldsbrough. Their service to Voyager will not be forgotten. They will live forever in our hearts," Kathryn said, and she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Wow, I can't believe it, two main characters dying permanently," Bryan whispered.

"Quiet boy, or I'll go into Kick Ass mode and kick your a," Mick said.

"Ok," Bryan squeaked.

"Eject the pods," Kathryn commanded.

A couple of the unknown crewmembers picked up the coffins and slowly took them away.

"Now that we've said goodbye, we have something to celebrate. The wedding of Thompson and O'Hara," Kathryn said.

Thompson and O'Hara, still in wedding clothes from marrying earlier, were standing with arms around each other. O'Hara still had the bouquet. Somebody whispered to her about it.

"Oh sorry, anyone want to catch it!" O'Hara yelled.

A whole load of girls started fighting. O'Hara threw the bouquet, and even more fighting took place. The bouquet didn't go anywhere near the fighting girls, but they didn't notice.

"Twice in a lifetime? This is annoying," Jessie muttered. One girl ran up to her and stole the bouquet off her. More fighting took place.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd catch it, B'Elanna," Tom said.

"What the hell for?" B'Elanna asked angrily.

Tom got down on his knees. "Will you marry me, again?"

"What?" B'Elanna stuttered.

"I really want to make it up to you. You're the only girl I love, I only went near Jessie cos I was drunk," Tom said.

"Oh thanks for that," Jessie muttered.

"You must still have a thing for her if you went near her. If you didn't you wouldn't of gone for anyone," B'Elanna said.

"If that's true then it must be just a silly crush. I don't want anything off her, the crush will go away, however the love for you wont go away," Tom said.

Everyone, well nearly everyone, said, "aaaw!"

"Oh all right, just one more chance," B'Elanna said.

Tom stood up, and he hugged B'Elanna.

Chakotay turned to Kathryn. "Do you want to renew our vows?"

"Oh I forgot I got married to you when I was drunk, I want a divorce," Kathryn said.

"What?" Chakotay said.

Neelix looked around the room. "Any other couple want to make a scene?"

"Erm, I'm pregnant again... only kidding," Danny said.

"Phew, you nearly had me going there," Ian sighed.

"Anymore?" Neelix asked.

"Don't look at us," James said.

"Oh come on, do something. We need to finish this episode," Neelix said.

"Erm, I think I'm going into labour," Jessie said.

"That's perfect, make it look like you are," Neelix said.

"Maybe in a few months time," Jessie said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Annika had somehow gotten back aboard ... Voyager.

"Hmm, it's rather quiet. I wonder why," she thought to herself. She felt all strange, and she started coughing. "It's the end of the episode, nothing else can happen to me."

What she didn't know was that she was slowly dying of radiation poisoning. But that didn't matter... because a huge piece of the hull started to break away.

"Uhoh," Annika muttered. The piece of hull collapsed and crushed her.

**Have Tuvok and Emma died permanently, or will they be back? Will we see Lilly and her crew again? What's going to happen in the movie? Was the Seventh Dimension responsible for the puzzle in 'The Voyager Conspiracy'? Has Annika survived this episode? And if she has will she be getting even more torture?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager!**  
s

**THE END**


End file.
